Búsqueda del Tesoro - Tododeku
by Raquelrguez7
Summary: En la clase de hoy, a Todoroki y Midoriya les ha tocado buscar juntos un tesoro en el bosque, ¿qué podría pasar? Todoroki como narrador


"¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?" eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente mientras lentamente perdía el conocimiento. El dolor que sentía mi cuerpo no me permitía ser consciente de lo que ocurría en mi entorno. Luces, sombras y colores se desvanecían lentamente ante mí mientras, poco a poco, el ruido de mi alrededor se trasformaba en un eco lejano. Lo último que alcancé a ver fue el final de mi mano, que sostenía los verdes cabellos de Midoriya, tumbado sin conocimiento a mi lado. Verde. Y luego todo de tornó negro.

ooo

Anteriormente.

ooo

-La tarea es sencilla -dijo Aizawa-sensei-. Es una búsqueda del tesoro. Serán separados en parejas y se les dejará en una zona del bosque. Tienen preparadas unas pistas que les ayudará a encontrar el tesoro escondido. Puesto que también es un juego de superviviencia, se estima que pasarán varios días en el bosque -ante esta noticia los alumnos de la clase 1A se molestaron-. No se quejen, cuanto antes encuentren el tesoro antes acabarán.

-Pero ¿cuál es el tesoro? -preguntó Kirishima a mi lado. Ante lo cual, Aizawa cambió su habitual cara de hastío y sonrió de esa manera que todos los alumnos nos esperamos lo peor.

-Eso tendrán que averiguarlo. Ahora, venga, rápido, tienen todas las instrucciones.

De repente todos mis compañeros de clase empezaron a moverse como locos por el campo mientras yo bostecé. Estábamos en un bosque cercano a la academia. El director había conseguido que los alumnos pudiéramos entrenar aquí con esta especie de actividad especial. Ante nosotros había varias hectáreas de árboles y poco más a la vista.

-Hola, Todoroki-kun, ¿cómo estás? -Midoriya me saludó con una gran sonrisa que no supe devolverle.

-Hola Midoriya, hace un buen día -pareció un poco contrariado por mi respuesta.

-Bueno, da igual -se le iluminó la cara antes de seguir hablando-. Nos ha tocado juntos, ¿a qué es genial?

Observé el papel en sus manos donde sale la distribución que crearon los profesores y una parte de mí se descontroló momentáneamente al ver que él estaba en lo cierto. "Debería entrenar más con mi quirk de fuego", pensé.

-La verdad es que sí. Aunque pensé que preferirías estar con Ilda o Uraraka -sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente más rojas. "¿Se encontrará bien?".

-Bueno… -antes de que Midoriya pudiera responder, Aizawa empezó a darnos órdenes para coger las provisiones necesarias y llevarnos al punto de salida que nos correspondía.

Ambos elegimos lo que consideramos necesario mientras Kirishima y Bakugo discutía entre ellos sobre que llevarse. Tsuyu y Uraraka juntas en otra esquina, Tokoyami e Ilda, Momo y Jiro… Algo me llamó la atención en las parejas que se habían creado, pero no le di mayor importancia.

ooo

Debió de haber pasado cinco horas desde que Midoriya y yo fuimos dejados en el punto suroeste del bosque. Midoriya murmuraba constantemente cosas y me sorprendía a mi mismo embelesado, intentando descifrar aquello que él decía.

Ya habíamos encontrado tres de las pistas repartidas por el bosque. Además, habíamos conseguido determinar qué dirección debíamos de tomar, varios árboles frutales de los cuales conseguir algunas provisiones, puesto que solo disponíamos de agua y recorrido varios kilómetros andando.

-Ey, Tokoroki-kun -habíamos decidido tomar un descanso sentados bajo sombra de uno de los árboles. Con el sol de mediodía era difícil avanzar a un buen ritmo sin cansarte-. ¿qué crees que es el tesoro?

-No lo sé -respondí-. En verdad no importa lo que sea, solo encontrarlo.

-Tienes razón -rió. "¿Qué le pasa a mi quirk?" pensé debido a que pareció volver a descontrolarse un poco-. Aunque sería más sencillo encontrarlo si sabemos lo que es. Tiene que ser algo que pase desapercibido dentro de todo el follaje, que no llame la atención; pero tampoco tan escondido como para que sea imposible. Podría ser algo de madera, o estar pintado de los mismos colores del paisaje o tal vez…

Otra vez, había empezado a hablar más para sí mismo que para los demás, llevándose la mano a la barbilla y adoptando una expresión pensativa. Aunque el hilo de sus pensamientos de vio interrumpido cuando, casi sin darme cuenta, había colocado mi mano en su pelo y lo estaba acariciando.

-Seguro que cuando lo vemos, sabrás que es -le dije cuando volteó la cabeza para verme con las mejillas sonrosadas-. ¿Tienes mucho calor? -le pregunté preocupado al verle, mientras llevé la mano a su cara para utilizar mi quirk de hielo.

-No, no, estoy bien -respondió rápidamente a la vez que se alejaba moviendo rápido los brazos entre nosotros tratando, probablemente, de ocultar su cara, aún más roja que antes.

Fui a responderle cuando, de repente, de entre los arbustos que se encontraban a unos pocos metros nuestros, salió un niño. El pequeño tenía la ropa sucia y rota por algunos lugares. Presentaba varios arañazos en los brazos, piernas y en la cara. Se notaba que venía corriendo mientras lloraba y parecía asustado. Al vernos se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente ambos nos levantamos y dimos un par de paso en su dirección, ante lo cual el niño se arrastró sobre la tierra del bosque tratando de huir de nosotros.

-Hola, hola, tranquilo -dijo Midoriya sonriendo y enseñándole las manos vacías mientras se acercaba lentamente-. No te preocupes, no te vayas. Somos alumnos de U.A., no vamos a hacerte daño.

Imité el gesto de Midoriya, aunque dudo que mi sonrisa saliera tan bonita. El niño se tomó un par de segundos para vernos de arriba abajo antes de hablar con voz baja y temblorosa.

-¿De… de U.A… de la escuela de, de héroes? -ambos asentimos. Pasaron varios segundos más en los que ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero, poco a poco, el niño parecía estar más cambiado y nos observaba más atentamente.

-¿Estás herido? -pregunté como si no fueran evidentes sus rasguños.

-¿Ustedes son buenos? -dijo como respuesta él.

-Sí, lo somos.

-¿De verdad? -cuestionó una vez más. A lo que Midoriya lentamente le enseñó la insignia de la escuela.

Entonces el niño rompió a llorar delante nuestro como si se hubiera olvidado de nuestra existencia y de que nos tenía miedo hace apenas unos minutos. No supe cómo reaccionar, pero mi compañero se acercó más al pequeño y le consoló largo rato.

ooo

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó. Con paciencia y lentitud el niño se calmó y conseguimos limpiarle las heridas, así como darle agua y un par de manzanas para que comiera. Aún se asustaba si hacíamos movimientos muy rápidos, pero no parecía se fuera a huir.

-Yo me llamo Izuku -se presentó Midoriya sentándose frente al niño mientras este comía-, él es Shoto -me señaló y algo dentro de mí se volvió a descontrolar al escucharle decir mi nombre-. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-K... Kim -respondió no sin esfuerzo y desconfianza.

-¿De qué huías, Kim? -pregunté. El niño rápidamente bajó la cabeza y se mostró reacio a responder. Midoriya por su parte me reprochó con la mirada. "¿Había dicho algo malo?".

-Tranquilo, no tengas miedo -dijo mi compañero con voz suave-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Siete.

-¿Cómo te hiciste las heridas? -Kim volvió a moverse incómodo y Midoriya volvió a mirarme. "Tal vez es mejor que le deje las preguntas a él", pensé.

Empecé a observar los árboles a nuestro alrededor mientras ellos dos charlaban. Al principio tuvieron una conversación estúpida y trivial que duró varios minutos, antes de que hablaran de lo que había pasado.

-¿Villanos aquí? -pregunté una vez terminada la conversación y nos alejamos un poco de Kim para que no nos oyera.

-Eso dijo -reflexionó Midoriya-. Pero ¿cómo es posible? Este espacio está vigilado por los maestros, aunque no sería la primera vez que los villanos se cuelan en las instalaciones de la escuela -reflexionó-. ¿y cómo puede estar Kim aquí? Pero, y si …

-Izuku -le interrumpí "¿acabo de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Funcionó?" Sorprendentemente el joven había dejado de hablar, normalmente costaba un poco más sacarle de sus pensamientos cuando empezaba a hablar en voz alta entre susurros.

Su cara volvió a ponerse algo roja, y ya más preocupado llevé mi mano hacia su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Ante esto Midoriya apartó mi mano torpemente con la suya y se alejó un poco.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Te ves rojo, me preocupa que te hayas puesto enfermo -al decir esto se tornó más rojo aún-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí -respondió mientras trataba de esconderse detrás de su brazos-. Me siento bien, no estoy enfermo, no es eso. Es solo que…

Kim a unos metros de nosotros hizo ruido al jugar con unas piedras del piso, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y devolviéndonos a la realidad.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Tal vez seguir con la búsqueda del tesoro, puede que esto sea parte de ella -respondí.

-Tienes razón, Aiwaza-sensei dijo que iríamos encontrando las pistas, nunca dijo como serían. Puede que el mismo Kim sea en realidad el "tesoro" o puede…

Esta vez no le interrumpí y dejé que siguiera hablando mientras empecé a recoger las cosas que habíamos sacado para atender a Kim. Luego seguimos con la búsqueda.

ooo

Llevaríamos recorridos más de 10 kilómetros cuando anocheció, y más de 15 cuando decidimos dejar de avanzar con las linternas y pasar la noche en un pequeño claro entre los árboles que habíamos encontrado.

Al principio Kim se mostró reacio a venir con nosotros. Sin embargo, creo que le pareció peor idea el irse por su cuenta que el acompañarnos. A pesar de haber sido la razón principal por la que decidimos parar por el día de hoy, el niño nos siguió siempre el paso sin quejarse.

Midoriya y él se la pasaban hablando de cosas como videojuegos, sus héroes favoritos, series de televisión y cosas así mientras yo permanecía en silencio escuchándoles y observándoles. Bueno, escuchándoles y observando a Midoriya. De cierta manera, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos, y más aun cuando se daba cuenta de que le estaba mirando y me sonreía. Empecé a preguntarme si tal vez mi quirk no era el problema.

En nuestro campamento improvisado repartimos parte de la comida entre los tres. Prendimos una hoguera con mi quirk y ambos se pusieron a jugar a hacer sombras con las llamas del fuego. Esta vez me obligaron a participar en su divertimento, solo pare descubrir que era especialmente malo, lo cual les hacía reírse sutilmente y hacía que yo también lo pasara bien.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, decidimos dejarle mi saco de dormir a Kim y nosotros hacer guardias por si acaso fuera cierto lo que él había dicho. Al niño le costó un poco dormirse, se sentía un poco intranquilo, según Midoriya. Este se sentó con él, contándole historias hasta que al final Kim cayó rendido por el cansancio. Entonces, Midoriya vino hacia donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado apoyadose en el mismo tronco.

-Parece que por fin se durmió -comentó tratando de rellenar el silencio.

-Sí, eso parece.

Parecía estar algo incómodo, o tal vez se estuviera clavando algunas piedras. Por mi parte solo me quedé sentado con las manos en mis piernas cruzadas. Él hizo el intento de decir algo más, pero luego calló un par de segundos antes girarse para mirarme directamente. Entonces volví a notar esa extraña sensación de descontrol que me había acompañado todo el día, a cada vez menos confuso de su presencia.

-¿Estás seguro de quedarte despierto primero? Eres muy dormilón -me hizo sonreír y él volvió a enrojecer.

-Si duermo primero, luego me quedaría dormido más fácil mientras me toca vigilar. Pero tú deberías descansar.

-Lo sé, pero… -bajó la mirada-, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

-A mí también contigo -al decirlo llevé mi mano hacia su cabeza y empecé a acariciarle el pelo "Sí, es muy suave" pensé.

Él volvió a mover los brazos delante suyo como si tratara de ocultarse, o de apartar una mosca imaginaria, mientras volvía a hablar, o pensar, en voz alta.

-Ósea, me refiero a que tu compañía es … -me rodé un poco para quedar más frente a él. Entonces con mis manos cogí las de él y las bajé. Cara a cara nos miramos. Sorprendentemente él dejó de murmurar y me sostuvo la mirada.

Solté una de sus manos y con la mía fui recorriendo su brazo tocándole sutilmente. Lo mismo hasta llegar al hombro, dibujar el contorno de su clavícula y subir por su cuello con mis dedos hasta acabar detrás de su oreja. Lentamente me acerqué a él, cerré los ojos y dejé que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Midoriya no huyó. Por el contrario, me devolvió el beso tomándome también la cara con sus manos, una de ella llena de cicatrices por mi culpa. En ese momento, la sensación que había estado experimentando se extendió dentro de mí, hasta el punto de que verdad creí que había empezado a arder. Sin embargo, aunque igual de cálida, esta sensación me envolvía el cuerpo entero y no solo en mis extremidades izquierdas.

No sé decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos, inexpertos, unidos de esta forma, viéndonos el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados, dejándonos llevar por los demás sentidos. Pero finalmente, nos separamos. Dándonos solo las buenas noches Midoriya se metió en su saco y durmió. Mientras yo volví a apoyar mi espalda en el árbol. Solo podía seguir mirándole tumbado en el suelo.

ooo

A la mañana siguiente, él nos despertó a Kim y a mí. Ciertamente tardé bastante tiempo en sentirme despierto. Cuando de madrugada hicimos el cambio de turno entre nosotros, tenía tanto sueño que me quedé dormido tan pronto me metí en el saco. Recogimos las cosas que habíamos replegado en nuestro pequeño claro y nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha. Kim cada vez parecía estar más a gusto y seguro a nuestro lado.

Después de lo que ocurrió anoche con Midoriya, nuestra relación parecía haber cambiado un poco y a la vez no. Nos sorprendíamos el uno al otro admirándonos mutuamente y cualquier excusa era suficiente para rozarnos mientras, a lo mejor, simplemente solo nos ubicábamos en el mapa. Parecía que, las barreras mantienen la distancia entre las personas, de forma natural se habían desaparecido entre nosotros, pero aún así éramos reacios a abusar de ello.

Sinceramente, me lo estaba pasando bien. Me sentía extrañamente arropado a pesar de estar al aire libre todo el día. La compañía de Midoriya era todo lo que yo necesitaba; y el tener que cuidar a Kim me hacía preguntarme si eso era lo que sería tener un hermano menor, algo que jamás tendré, apenas tengo hermanos mayores como tal.

Sin embargo, todo cambió a la tarde. Según nuestros cálculos llegaríamos pronto al final del recorrido, antes de lo que pensábamos. Estábamos haciendo una pausa para beber agua cuando de repente todo empezó a ocurrir. Villanos empezaron a aparecer desde diferentes partes. Antes de darnos cuenta estábamos rodeados.

Midoriya y yo nos preparamos, colocándonos de espaldas el uno con el otro, pero dejando a Kim en medio para protegerlo. La pelea comenzó tan pronto que casi no nos dimos cuenta. Con mi quirk de hielo congelé a varios de ellos, reacio a utilizar el mi quirk de fuego, no era cuestión de quemar todo el bosque. Escuchaba a Midoriya por su parte luchando detrás de mí. Miraba de vez en cuando por si acaso, pero sabía que no tenía que preocuparme en demasía por él.

Llegué a pensar que ganaríamos y que pronto podríamos coger al asustado Kim e irnos de ahí. Por el contrario, llegaron a escena Shigaraki, Dabi y Toga gracias a Black Mist. "Esto es malo" pensé, y al hacer contacto visual con Midoriya supe que él pensó lo mismo.

-Ey, Kim -se agachó para hablar con él-. Necesito que corras, por esa dirección -señaló hacia donde estaba el punto de encuentro-. Sé que estás asustado, pero si te quedas aquí no será seguro para ti, no podemos protegerte nosotros dos solos. Ve, corre hacía allí y pide ayuda.

No pude ver cómo reaccionó Kim, no era justo para el pobre niño. Pero Midoriya tenía razón, la mejor forma que teníamos de protegerlo dadas las circunstancias era alejándolo de ahí. El muchacho puso su mano sobre mi hombro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con mi brazo izquierdo quemé los árboles detrás de los pasos de Kim para evitar que los villanos le siguieran, y encerrándonos a nosotros.

Lo único que teníamos que hacer era aguantar, evitar que los villanos fueran detrás de la única esperanza de ayuda que teníamos, esperar tanto como pudiéramos. El único inconveniente en el plan era Black Mist, pero parecía mostrar más interés en nosotros que en Kim, eso era bueno.

A cada minuto que pasaba la situación se tornaba más y más en nuestra contra. Midoriya ya tenía varios huesos rotos y yo empezaba a notar frío. De repente, él gritó de dolor a mi lado. Fue error mío desviar la mirada hacia donde estaba. Ni si quiera estoy seguro de quien me dio, pero caí al suelo. A pesar de ello volví levantarme, pero una herida que se había abierto en mi costado no me dejaba moverme bien y acertaron otro golpe, y otro, ya no podía tenerme en pie siquiera.

-¡Todoroki-kun! -escuché, su voz era lo único reconocible que escuchaba dentro del caos.

Entonces él cayó también a mi lado y de alguna forma supe estaba inconsciente. "Quiero volver a tocarle" pensé mientras alargaba el brazo para rozarle el pelo con mi mano. "Quiero volver a estar como anoche" seguía fantaseando con el beso mientras sentía como las fuerzas del cuerpo me abandonaban. "¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué así?" solo pensamientos cruzaban mi mente "Quiero estar con Midoriya".

A mi alrededor gritos y ruidos fuertes inundaban el lugar, pero yo no podía apartar la vista del chico que estaba a mi lado. "Por favor que esté bien". Sin embargo, poco a poco la vista se desvanecía ante mía, el dolor se hacía más intenso y perdía el conocimiento. Verde. Y luego todo de tornó negro.

ooo

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Los párpados me pesaban horrores, y tenía la boca seca. Al principio no era capaz de distinguir nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, pero después conseguí identificar algo blanco. Un techo blanco "¿El techo es blanco?" pensé, "espera… ¿techo?"

Los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos vividos vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza. Kim, la Liga de Villanos y Midoriya. Midoriya. "¿Dónde está Midoriya?" Rápidamente me incorporé, me dolió cada músculo del torso y la cabeza. Apenas me paré a razonar en donde me encontraba. Por el contrario, trate de levantarme por un lado de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. Sin embargo, aún me fallaban las fuerzas y casi me caigo al piso.

-Espera, espera -dijo una voz mientras unos brazos me agarraron para que no acabara en el suelo-. Aún estás muy débil, no puedes levantarte así.

-Mi…Midoriya -apenas salían unos susurros cuando por dentro yo estaba gritando-. ¿Don… dónde está?

-¿Midoriya? ¿el chico de pelo verde? -traté de asentir mientras seguía intentando levantarme para buscarle.

-Está ahí, al otro lado. Está bien, está descansando. Un niño apareció pidiendo ayuda y a ustedes les encontramos justo a tiempo, pero… -cuando empezó a hablar de Kim dejé prestarle atención.

-"Al otro lado?" Giré lentamente la cabeza sobre mi hombro, con miedo de que fuera mentira. Sin embargo, allí estaba, tumbado en una cama, al lado de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y con varios cables en los brazos. Entonces bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que yo también estaba conectado a varios aparatos.

Volví a levantar la mirada y empecé a observar a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una habitación de hospital, pero n reconocía de cual. Luego pasé a mirar a la persona que me estaba sujetando, evitando que me levantara. Era una mujer de mediana edad, una médico o enfermera seguramente, y me sonreía con una mirada preocupada.

De repente, después de esa energía momentánea que me aportó el momento de angustia de no saber dónde estaba Midoriya, el dolor volvió a mí como una masa. Me dejé caer hacia atrás, aún mal tumbado, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Ey -dijo la señora-. Deberías descansar también. A quién le se le ocurre tratar de levantarse así.

No me importaba nada, Midoriya estaba bien.

ooo

Tiempo más tarde me desperté otra vez. Giré la cabeza y allí estaba Midoriya. Estaba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana. Era como ver a ángel, iluminado a contraluz anaranjada del atardecer. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?". Volteó la cabeza y me descubrió mirándole.

-Hola -me sonrió-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Dolorido, ¿y tú? -respondí con algo de esfuerzo, seguía con la garganta seca.

-También -rió.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo -dije casi sin pensar.

-Yo también de que estés vivo.

Alargó su brazo, llena de sus conocidas cicatrices, hacía mí. Estiré mi brazo también y le cogí la mano. "Qué cálida".

-Creo que al final, encontramos el tesoro -levanté la vista para mirarle a los ojos y nos sonreímos.


End file.
